plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Apotatosaurus
225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Animal Plant |ability = When played: Conjure a Root. Dino Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Some potatoes are sweet. Others are dinosaurs.|trait = Untrickable}} Apotatosaurus is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 5 /5 . It has the Untrickable trait, and its ability Conjures a root when it is played, while its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 /+1 . Origins It is based on the potato (Solanum tuberosum), the starchy, tuberous root portion crop of a perennial nightshade, and the apatosaurus, a genus of sauropod dinosaurs that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic period. Its name is a portmanteau of "potato," the plant it is based on, and "apatosaurus," the dinosaur it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Root Animal Plant *'Trait: Untrickable' *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Root. Dino Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description Some potatoes are sweet. Others are dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Apotatosaurus is extremely dangerous. While it has average stats for its cost, the fact still stands that these stats are very high. Its "When Played" ability also Conjures a Root, which could potentially be something dangerous such as Starch-Lord, Veloci-Radish Hunter, Tricarrotops, or even another Apotatosaurus. Its Untrickable trait also means that it cannot be crippled by tricks such as Rocket Science and must be dealt with directly. Grass Knuckles can synergize it with Starch-Lord to boost its stats twice a turn, and give it an additional +1 /+1 when played. He can also boost its health to survive longer. Green Shadow can Bounce zombies in its way or place it on Planet of the Grapes to give it a free +1 /+1 every time it hurts the zombie hero. Chompzilla can also heal it with Tricks, or destroy zombies clogging its lane. She can also use Sun Strike to inflict huge damage on the zombie hero. Captain Combustible can boost its Strength or destroy zombies blocking its path with Tricks such as Berry Blast, but otherwise, he doesn't have the best synergy with this. Against Do not leave this plant unattended for long, lest it wreaks havoc upon you and your zombies. A 6 /6 with Untrickable that boosts itself every turn is definitely not something to be trifled with. Sneaky zombies can destroy this in one blow using Deadly zombies, while Brainy cards such as Copter Commando or Trickster can also deal with this instantly, provided the Apotatosaurus is not boosted. Remember, it has Untrickable, so you can't damage it with cards such as Cakesplosion or Rocket Science. In case of emergency, Bouncing this with Pogo Bouncer can also work. Gallery ApotatosaurusStat.jpg|Apotatosaurus' statistics ApotatosaurusLieutenantCarrotron.jpeg|Apotatosaurus' statistics after being Conjured by Lieutenant Carrotron Apotatocopia.jpg|Apotatosaurus' statistics after being made by Cornucopia ApotatosaurusCard.jpg|Apotatosaurus' card ApotatosaurusUnlocked.jpg|Apotatosaurus unlocked ApotatosaurusGrayedCard.jpg|Apotatosaurus' grayed out card Apotatosaurus Card Face.png|Apotatosaurus' card image Tater titan.png|HD Apotatosaurus Apotatosaurus Textures.png|Apotatosaurus' textures Tra-la-la.png|Apotatosaurus being played I'm rooting for you.png|Apotatosaurus activating its ability He's happy.png|Apotatosaurus activating its Dino-Roar ability Neck so long long long neck neck.png|Apotatosaurus attacking I refuse to accept.png|Apotatosaurus destroyed apotatoonpeapatch.png|Apotatosaurus Fused with Pea Patch Trivia *Its flavor text loosely references . **This could also reference how Apotatosaurus originally specifically Conjured a Sweet Potato instead of just any plant in the root tribe. *During development, it originally had 4 /4 and its Dino-Roar ability gave it +2 /+2 instead. Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Root cards Category:Untrickable cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Animals Category:Legendary plants (PvZH)